


My Skeleton Husband

by Suukarin



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Marriage Proposal, Mute Frisk, Not to be taken seriously under any circumstances, goofy nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7753591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suukarin/pseuds/Suukarin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who said you had to be in love to get married?</p>
<p>(Just a stupid drabble written while at work.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Skeleton Husband

_ “Up next --more drama! More romance! MORE BLOODSHED! Stay tuned after these commercials!” _

Sans mutes the television as the commercials start playing, straining instead to hear for any strange sounds coming from upstairs.

The human liked to hang out with Papyrus a lot these days, he’d noticed; Sans doesn’t mind, per se -- this is, after all, one of the more peaceful timelines -- but he could never help but worry. It was one of the many burdens of being an older brother, he’d learned.

“...REALLY? ARE YOU SURE??? ...OKAY THEN, HUMAN! W-WOWIE… WAIT ‘TIL I TELL SANS!!”

Through the closed door and over the staticky whine from the television, Sans can hear the excitement in his brother’s voice. He chuckles, easily picturing the bug-eyed look that must be on Papyrus’ face this very moment.

“...GOOD POINT! WHY WAIT? HE’S RIGHT DOWNSTAIRS! LET’S TELL HIM NOW!”

_ this should be good, _ Sans tells himself as the door to his brother’s bedroom swings open.

“BROTHER!” Papyrus announces, mittened hands on the human’s knees to secure their place on his shoulders. “THE HUMAN AND I HAVE EXCITING NEWS!”

“Yeah?” Sans asks, as though he hadn’t just overheard his brother’s earlier excitement. “What is it, bro?”

“THE HUMAN AND I! ARE! GOING TO GET MARRIED!”

_ what. _

Sans’ eyes hollow out as he stares at the two of them, watching as the human happily drums their hands on his brother’s head in excitement.

“...wh… what do you mean, you’re getting married?” he finally brings himself to ask, forcing a laugh.

“THE HUMAN ASKED ME TO MARRY THEM,” Papyrus declares, his face lit up in a bright grin. “THEY EVEN GAVE ME A RING! I WOULD SHOW IT TO YOU, IT’S COVERED BY MY MITTENS... BUT THE HUMAN HAS A MATCHING ONE! SEE?”

As if on cue, the human dramatically thrusts one hand forward to show off the large plastic ring on their finger.

“I TOLD THE HUMAN THAT I STILL COULD NOT MATCH THEIR ROMANTIC PASSION FOR ME,” the lanky skeleton continues, oblivious to the dumbfounded expression on his brother’s face. “BUT THE HUMAN TOLD ME THAT WAS OKAY! THEY TOLD ME THAT WE COULD BE MARRIED AND JUST HOLD HANDS! AND CREATE PUZZLES! AND MAKE SPAGHETTI! THAT WE DIDN’T HAVE TO BE ROMANTIC TO BE MARRIED! SO HOW COULD I NOT SAY YES, BROTHER?”

With a giggle, the human wraps their arms around Papyrus’ forehead, hugging him tightly.

“WOWIE… I CAN’T BELIEVE I’M GETTING MARRIED!” Papyrus says, squeezing the human’s knees in response to their hug. “I’M SO EXCITED, BROTHER!”

“...y-yeah, uh… I’m, uh, I’m happy for you two!” Sans laughs awkwardly, feeling sweat bead on his forehead. “Have you, uh… have you two decided on the big day yet?”

“WE HAVEN’T DECIDED YET,” Papyrus shakes his head in time with the human. “THERE’S A LOT OF PREPARATION TO DO, AFTER ALL! ESPECIALLY IF WE WANT TO HAVE A WEDDING AS GREAT AS OUR FRIENDSHIP! BUT YOU ARE DEFINITELY WELCOME TO COME, BROTHER!!”

“Oh… good, I would hope so. Wouldn’t want to, uh, miss my brother’s own wedding…?”

The human lightly knocks on Papyrus’ skull, then points back to the open door, making a small sound.

“YES, GOOD IDEA, HUMAN!” he agrees. “WE SHOULD START PLANNING NOW! THAT WAY WE WILL HAVE A  _ GREAT _ WEDDING! NYEH HEH HEH!!”

Before Sans can stop to ask them anything else, Papyrus bounds back into his room, human in tow, and shuts the door behind him.

After a moment of staring, Sans collapses fully onto the couch, staring blankly at the ceiling.

_... _ **_what._ **

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored at work, and I've been over-stressed with the other two long works I have in progress... Needed to get something out of my system to keep the creative juices flowing.


End file.
